Cursed Fruit
Cursed Fruit (呪い実, Noroi Mi), is a mystical fruit found in the world that can give the eater many different and varying kinds of strange and interesting abilities depending on the type and variation of the fruit itself. There are some seen only in the anime and different ones seen only in the manga. However, most of them appear in both and are crucial in the storyline where many main characters possess their powers. A certain professor will explain the complex mechanisms behind the Cursed Fruits in the near future. About They say the Cursed Fruit were created by a mysterious entity known as the "Creator of the Sea". That who ever eats it, gains one of its amazing and special abilities, but the sea will turn against you. —''Tiger D. Monkey'' speaks to Buggy on Cursed Fruits, while talking to Shanks and Teech D. Marshall. Cursed Fruits are said to be the fruits of the Creator of the Sea and that the secret to their power is hidden in the sea, throughout the world. Because encounters with them are rare (especially in outside the Grand Line), a number of rumors about them have risen, making it difficult to tell whether some things are fact or fiction. The average person knows nothing or very little about what they are or what they do. Because of their power, if sold they can expect to reach well over 100,000,000 berries and Cursed Fruit users themselves are sold at market prices as slaves. There are more than over a million types of Cursed Fruit. One running theme with Cursed Fruits, however, is the fact that they taste unimaginably horrible, to the point of making it seem like the user had taken poison. The Cursed Fruit, when consumed, gives the consumer a power or special trait, though they won't immediately become aware of; a person who has eaten a Cursed Fruit and gained its powers is known as a Cursed Fruit User (能力者 Nōryokusha literally meaning "Ability User"). They come in different shapes, colors, and all Cursed Fruit have swirl marks or patterns, presumably, on them of some kind. There can be only one of each type of fruit at a time. Only one bite is needed for the user to gain the power of a Cursed Fruit, after which the Cursed Fruit becomes a simple, useless, disgusting fruit. Swallowing the fruit whole, as Buggy did, has the same effect, peeling off the skin and eating it piece by piece also works. Cursed Fruits are the origins of the powers of some of the strongest people in the current generation of the world, including rookie pirate crews, Navy admirals, Seven Warlords of the Sea, and at least one Emperor. They are common in the Grand Line compared to the other four blues even the world. In fact, since entering the Grand Line, nearly every single major opponent that Luffy has faced, had an ability, while was in the East Blue he only faced two (not including Alvida who ate her Cursed Fruit later). As noted by Crocodile, there is no way to tell how Cursed Fruit powers will fare when pitted against one other. A Cursed Fruit user who normally dominates all other powers can sometimes be brought down by a power considered "weak" in comparison; one such example is the Gum-Gum Fruit unexpectedly withstanding the Rumble-Rumble Fruit's powers, Akainu's Magma-Magma Fruit dealing a fatal blow to Ace despite his Flame-Flame Fruit and the Wax-Wax Fruit unexpectedly holding back the Venom-Venom Fruit's powers. Another surprise also came when the Flame-Flame Fruit clashed against the Smoke-Smoke Fruit, equalizing with each other, and then later against the Ice-Ice Fruit with the same results. similar many other series, this series follows the trope that a Cursed Fruit power also generally affects the clothes the user is wearing. Paramythia fruit users alter their clothes along with themselves automatically (for example, Luffy's shirt will never burst a button when his chest is swollen in Gear 3rd, Mr. 1's pants become blades along with his legs, etc.), Zoan fruit users' clothes will fit in the same proportions after transformation (Chopper's hat grew big when he was in Monster Point, Jabra's shoes are considerably stretched when in the hybrid form), and Logia fruit users transform their clothes (and subsequent accessories) to their element along with themselves. However, some users don't seem to apply to this, such as Bonney Jewelry and Queen Honey, whose clothes don't change proportionally to their powers. Identification " We can figure out the name of a fruit by the power it gives, but the kind of power we get is completely up to chance. " - Kaku on his and Kalifa's unidentified Cursed Fruits. The same power of a Cursed Fruit can exist more than once, though no two Cursed Fruits of the same kind may exist at once. Though the process of the Cursed Fruit reappearing in the world is completely unknown. Whether or not Oda will explain or reuse any of the aforementioned Devil Fruit powers again is unknown. Whitebeard's Tremor-Tremor Fruit is still in use despite his death because Blackbeard stole his powers and Doflamingo Don Quixote is currently in possession of Ace's Flame-Flame Fruit. There is a book in the Grand Line with Cursed Fruits listed (although sometimes a Cursed Fruit is said to have been unidentified). The most notable example is Blackbeard, in his search for the Dark-Dark Fruit, catalogs a book which was also mentioned by Spandam and Sanji. Tiger and his crew already knew Luffy's Cursed Fruit was the Gum-Gum Fruit before he consumed it. Spandam mentions briefly that Cursed Fruits have an aura around them which can often help identify them and that the two Cursed Fruits he supplied to Kaku and Kalifa contained an unknown aura. Gallery File:Gum_Gomu_Cursed_Fruit_Anime_Infobox.png|Gum-Gum Fruit. File:Chop_Bara_Cursed_Fruit_Anime_Infobox.png|Chop-Chop Fruit. File:Dark_Yami_Cursed_Fruit_Anime_Infobox.png|Dark-Dark Fruit. File:Flame_Mera_Cursed_Fruit_Anime_Infobox.png|Flame-Flame Fruit. File:Bat_Batto_Model_Vampire_Cursed_Fruit_Anime_Infobox.png|Bat-Bat Fruit, Model: Vampire. Growth When a Cursed Fruit user dies, their ability is reborn into another fruit of the same kind. Instead of growing from a plant, the ability simply regenerates inside another fruit, as seen when Smiley "died" and the Sala-Sala Fruit, Model: Axolotl transplanted itself into a nearby apple. Another characteristic of a Cursed Fruit's growth is that the stem becomes noticeably curlier than it was when the fruit was not endowed with the ability. additionally as seen in the anime, it was also shown to change its (the apple) color. Fruits shown after their possessors' death * Flame-Flame Fruit: Deceased possessor: Ace D. Portgaz; in Doflamingo's possession. * Sala-Sala Fruit, Model: Axolotl: Deceased possessor: Smiley; currently free. Side Effects of Cursed Fruits With this new power comes a weakness: the sea rejects the new Cursed Fruit user and they become helpless while submerged in water (or "becomes a hammer," in Japanese parlance). Cursed Fruit users are susceptible to all types of water, not just seawater. He elaborated on this, saying that "moving" water, like rain or waves, does not weaken Devil Fruit users, while standing water does. it isn't until a Cursed Fruit user is knee deep in water that they become immobilized, this is seen with the Gorgon sisters and Luffy in Boa Hancock's bath. Brook was also seen slowly losing his strength as the water levels in the flood Ryugu Palace, demonstrating that being in contact with the sea does not instantly rob their strength unless it reaches a certain level. Even if a part of the user is submerged, they can not use their Cursed powers, no matter how much or how little is submerged. However, if the user's body has been permanently altered by the fruit, then the user's ability can be manipulated by outside sources; i.e., when Luffy was knocked into the pool at Arlong Park, Genzo and Nojiko dove underwater and stretched his neck so his head would be above water. Being weak against the sea proves deadly to many Cursed Fruit users who are pirates and Navy sailing the Grand Line. As well as this, the use of a Cursed Fruit puts users at odds with races like the Mermen and some with greater weakness to the sea than normal (like the Shadow-Shadow Fruit whose zombies are purified with salt) are almost useless against these races. However, the Cursed Fruit power will also render a Merman or other human-fish hybrids just as weak in water as anyone else even Wizards who posses Magic, so this advantage is only applied to one that has not consumed a Cursed Fruit themselves. Sea-Prism Stone, a special substance that emits the same energies of the sea, can also cancel out Cursed Fruit powers through physical contact with the user. Depending on how much physical contact the users has with the Sea-Prism Stone, the more their movement is weakened. In addition, all other Cursed Fruit users will have their powers nullified when they are grabbed by the user of the Dark-Dark Fruit. One rumor, as recounted by Jabra, is that powers of the Cursed Fruits also house actual devils that will fight when placed in proximity of one another. The resulting battle would destroy the users' bodies. Nevertheless, Blueno contradicted this claim, stating that Grand Line scientists have noted that the phenomenon of one's body destroying itself only occurs when one consumes two Cursed Fruits. Consequences of Consumption " Regardless of the type of power, it all depends on how you use it. The chances of you weakening from it are very low. Besides, being a hammer isn't much of an inconvenience. " - Lucci Rob on Cursed Fruit power. The main attraction to eating a Cursed Fruit is the powers bestowed upon the user with many spending their entire lives seeking out just one type of fruit. More often than not, the power is far more useful than never being able to swim again. However, due to lack of information known by most, and with Cursed Fruits still unknown, the average consumer plays Russian Roulette consuming one and there is no way of changing what power you get once consumed. With no way of removing the curse, all Cursed Fruits users are labeled as "freaks", "Devils", and "monsters" for the remainder of their lives. All Cursed Fruit users have to be trained to a certain degree from simple activation control to full battle techniques. " You could sell 'em for hundreds of millions. But one bite might leave you with a lifetime of problems you know!? " - Jabra's warning to Kalifa and Kaku. Another problem with the Cursed Fruits is that a few of them offer "weird" or "useless" powers. While many citizens can be fascinated by their powers, others may leave a consumer leading a miserable life full of discrimination from those around them. However, due to the lack of information within some societies and cultures, misconceptions on how this power was achieved can lead to manipulation of individuals for that users own purposes. Research Artificial Cursed Fruits Dr. Vegapunk, a Navy Scientist, is responsible for the research into the effects of Cursed Fruit and Sea-Prism Stone heavily. His research has also led him to devise the method that lets an inanimate object (such as a gun or a sword) gain the effect of a Cursed Fruit (it has not yet been shown how this is done and this has been only done with Zoan types that transform the weapon into an animal). He also managed to replicate the effects of one fruit to a certain level, and has even created a synthesized Devil Fruit, though it was said to be imperfect. Caesar Clown stated that he has done numerous experiments on his own Cursed Fruit, insinuating that he managed to enhance its power after consumption. He has not yet explained what his research was or how he did it though. He also managed to create his own version of artificial Cursed Fruits whereas Vegapunk failed; these are restricted to Zoan class, named Smile. Rumble Balls Chopper Tony Tony created, during his six-year apprenticeship under Dr. Kureha, a drug called "Rumble Ball" that enhances the effects of the Cursed Fruit. Thus far he is the only one shown to have consumed it. According to him the Rumble Ball disrupts the wavelengths of Cursed Fruit forms. It is implied that the "Rumble Ball" will activate when consumed by any Zoan type Cursed Fruit user, albeit with different but slightly similar effects. After 2 years of training and reseach, Chopper was able to replicate the Rumble Ball effect without having to comsume one. Types of Devil Fruit Paramythia The most common of the three classes, users of Paramythia Cursed Fruits gains superhuman physical abilities or powers. Other users can alter features of their bodies or their environment. Finally, there are some users than can manipulate and generate some kinds of substances, such as Mr. 3's Wax ability and Magellan's poison. Zoan The users of Zoan class Cursed Fruits gains the ability to transform into an animal (and acquire every ability affiliated with said animal). The user can also transform into a human-beast hybrid form. There are Zoan Cursed Fruits not only for common animals, but for prehistoric or ancient animals and mythological creatures as well (ancient and mythological are more rare, with mythical said to be rarer than some Logia Cursed Fruits). Logia The rarest of the three classes, users of Logia Cursed Fruits gain the ability to transform themselves into an element (making them intangible or indestructible). They also gain every ability related to that element and gain the skill to disperse, control and rejoin any part of their bodies while conscious and in control of their powers (including explosions, bullet wounds or cuts). Logia users can move every part of their transformed bodies while in element form. Unnamed Cursed Fruits The following is a list of unidentified Cursed Fruits. * Doflamingo Don Quixote's unnamed Cursed Fruit which allows him to manipulate people like puppets, as well as slice through things. *Chiqicheetah's unnamed Devil Fruit that allows him to turn into a cheetah. *Kid Eustass' unnamed Cursed Fruit, which allows him to manipulate magnetic forces. *Bonney Jewelry's unnamed Cursed Fruit, which allows her to manipulate the age of a person and herself. It is suggested that she can not manipulate the age of inanimate objects since the clothing of her victims do not change. *Capone Bege's unnamed Cursed Fruit, which allows him to become a human fortress, allowing subordinates and weapons to be stored inside his body. *Hawkins Basil's unnamed Cursed Fruit, which allows him to create straw voodoo dolls and use them to redirect physical damage from his own body. Damage incurred by the dolls will be exhibited by those whom the doll represents. Hawkins can also transform into a straw-man. Kizaru stated that it is not a Logia. *Apoo Scratchmen's unnamed Cursed Fruit which allows him to morph limbs into instruments and use music as weapons. *Drake X.'s unnamed Cursed Fruit, an Ancient Zoan which allows him to take the form of a dinosaur. *Urouge's unnamed Cursed Fruit, which lets him expand his muscles at a rapid rate. *Minotaurus' unnamed Cursed Fruit, an Awakened Zoan which allows him to take the form of a cow. *Minokoala's unnamed Cursed Fruit, an Awakened Zoan which allows him to take the form of a koala. *Minozebra's unnamed Cursed Fruit, an Awakened Zoan which allows him to take the form of a zebra. *Minorhinoceros's unnamed Cursed Fruit, an Awakened Zoan which allows him to take the form of a rhinoceros. * Raffit's unnamed Cursed Fruit which allows him to form wings for flight. * The spiked ball and chain owned by Rakuyo is confirmed to have "eaten" a Carnivorous Zoan-type Cursed Fruit. *Jozu's unnamed Cursed Fruit, which allows him to turn into diamond. *Marco's unnamed Cursed Fruit, a Mythical Zoan which allows him to transform into a phoenix. *Blamenco's unnamed Cursed Fruit which lets him keep things such as a giant hammer in a pocket that is in his body. *Onigumo's unnamed Cursed Fruit that lets him sprout spider-like arms from his back as well as grow a spider's abdomen. *Dalmatian's unnamed Zoan Cursed Fruit which allows him to turn into a dalmatian. *Epoida's unnamed Zoan type Cursed Fruit, which allows him to take the form of a caterpillar. *Pekoms's unnamed Zoan type Cursed Fruit, which lets him transform into a tortoise. *Minochihuahua's unnamed Cursed Fruit, an Awakened Zoan which allows him to take the form of a chihuahua. *Kin'emon's unnamed Cursed Fruit which switches minor items placed on a person's head into something that can be used as a disguise (based on the user's imagination and memory) which lasts until removed. Kin'emon says it relates to sorcery. *Momonosuke's unnamed Zoan Cursed Fruit, which allows him to transform into an eastern dragon. It was artificially created by Vegapunk, and was rumored to be a failure. *Trebol's unnamed Cursed Fruit, that allows him to transform into a thick, sticky substance. *Issho's unnamed Cursed Fruit that gives him the ability to manipulate gravity. *A Cursed Fruit that allows the user to turn people into toys. It was eaten by someone who works for Doflamingo Don Quixote. *Alpacacino's unnamed Cursed Fruit which gave him life and the ability to transform into an alpaca. Translation and Dub Issues Many of the fruit names come from Japanese onomatopoeia and Japanese vocabulary. In some cases finding a suitable dub or translation name is awkward. Manga and Anime influences The rumor that Jabra recounted about Cursed Fruits housing actual devils is similar to the Hindu belief about belerics; because of this the Hindus of Northern India avoids the trees and will not sit in its shade. However, Beleric fruit is also known for its medicinal properties and is used by Hindu physicians for various ailments. The other part of Jabra's rumor about the fruit's devil tearing out and killing the consumer from within is similar to another Hindu legend, particularly the version in Villivakkam, about two asura brothers: Vatapi would take the shape of a fruit or meat and Ilvala would offer the "food" to innocent mendicants passing by. Vatapi would come out by tearing through the victim's body. However, this failed against Agastya. Trivia * Cursed Fruits, as expected, have been the center of several myths within the fandom due to fan speculations. Due to this, one can read what fans assume the Unnamed Cursed Fruits are called through here. * According to Pell, there are five known types of abilities that allow the users to take flight. At least one Cursed Fruit, the Bird-Bird Fruit, Model: Falcon, is an example of one of those types. * Only in in anime Movie 9, Wapol the first person shown to assimilate a Cursed Fruit power from a corpse of another Cursed Fruit user. He was able to have two Cursed Fruit powers at the same time by eating his brother to assimilate the Noko-Noko Fruit powers, this was considered non-canon due to it only happening in Movie 9. * In Episode 3, when Morgan first describes Cursed Fruits, he brings up rumored examples such as the ability to breathe fire and the ability to produce tsunamis, both of which were true, and both were utilized by members of the Whitebeard Pirates. References Site Poll Site Navigation Category:Cursed Fruits